monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Relacje/@comment-4824300-20160529105822/@comment-4824300-20160529183639
Esterwa napisał(a): Kaciak napisał(a): Esterwa napisał(a): Skoro nie Dżaponia to niech będzie to Sylvia do znajomych maybe? Dżaponia może być, byle nie sama :^( Po prostu nie chcę mieć postaci, której przyjaciele są z jednego kraju lub są takiej samej rasy XD. Chcę po prostu multi-kulti. Mogły by poznać się w teatrze. Sylvia by śpiewała a Sora uszyłaby jej strój i tak by się poznały ^^ Sora nie zajmuje się już krawiectwem, używała go tylko po to, aby na siebie zarobić. Jednak poznanie w szkolnym teatrze jest dobrym pomysłem. Duszka mogłaby po prostu podejść do Sylvii i szepnąć miłe słowo o jej występie. A skoro się zaznajomiły to potem mogłyby po prostu czasem spędzać czas. Sylvia chciała zostać pisarką, prawda? Myślę, że jej twórczość byłaby głównym tematem ich rozmów, Sora naprawdę chciałaby przeczytać jej prace. Oprócz tego mogłyby się wymieniać sekretami (mam wrażenie, że reszcie swoich znajomych nie chciałaby o nich mówić, bałaby się, że nie będą tym zainteresowani). Rochi mouscedes napisał(a): Mogłaby zostać znajomą Blair z Paryża ? XD wpadłam na taki pomysł odnośnie poznania :) Blair i Sora po raz pierwszy spotkały się na szkolnym korytarzu.Ich znajomość opierała się jedynie na wymianie spojżeń i pytań typu "Która godzina?" aż do momentu jak zostały wrobione we wspólny projekt - miały przygotować stroje dla kółka teatralnego.Słynąca z kompletnego braku wyczucia modowego Blair broniła się rękami i nogami jednak Sora stwierdziła że tak zostało postanowione i tak będzie.W efekcje dzięki pomysłom Sory i zmysłowi do wybierania kolorów Blair obie podbiły serca kółka i nauczycieli. Mogło by być? :) Jak najbardziej. Duszka nie lubi szycia, jednak skoro dziewczyny dostały takie zadanie to nie ma się co wycofywać. Ich artystyczne dusze na pewno sobie poradzą. Miss Gisele napisał(a): Myślę, że moja pani dinozaurzyca Tina byłaby dobrym kandydatem na znajomka. Wprawdzie ona nie ma jeszcze swojej strony, ale za jakiś czas postaram się ją przygotować. W gruncie rzeczy to ona ma taki przyjazny charakter, jest pomocna i życzliwa, a już z pewnością dla takiej duszyczki jak Sora. Skoro Sora lubi wróżbiarstwo to chyba dobrym pomysłem ich poznania będzie właśnie coś związanego z tymi tematami. Może Tinę coś przeraziło i chciała się dowiedzieć, czy coś stanie się w jej najbliższej przyszłości albo zaczęły ją nawiedzać jakieś dziwne sny i poprosi o pomoc twoją duszyczkę? Ewentualnie wpadł mi jeszcze pomysł do głowy z malarstwem, które Sora też lubi. Może Tina byłaby czymś w rodzaj jej modelki, no albo pomogłaby w poprawie jej bazgroła, którego chce wystawić do galerii sztuki? No nie wiem, w sumie to pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl. Gdybyś się zgodziła, a mi przyszedł do głowy jeszcze jakiś jeden pomysł co do ich poznania, to postaram się napisać. Bardzo się cieszę na pomysł związany z wróżbiarstwem! W zasadzie oba mi się podobają i chętnie usłyszę ten trzeci. Tylko niech Tina uważa, Miyu nie będzie zachwycona, gdy usłyszy, że straciła tytuł modelki :"D Ejyh napisał(a): Nie męczyłam cię jeszcze wystarczająco swoimi postaciami, więc trzeba to nadrobić (~: Proponuję Heather do znajomych Sory. Piasa mogłaby zainteresować się podróżami, którymi obyła Sora, ponieważ sama lubi zwiedzać świat, a nie zdarzyło jej się być jeszcze w Azji. Poza tym Heather jest całkiem przyjazna, może trochę zamknięta w swoim świecie, ale na pewno dogadałaby się z duszką. Och, na temat podróży będą miały sobie wiele do opowiedzenia. Sora tak naprawdę bardzo boi się podróżować, jednakże w pewnym etapie swojego życia musiała. Chętnie usłyszy od Heather jakie miejsca ona zobaczyła i czego ciekawego się tam nauczyła. Pewnie preferuje wycieczki w mniej bezpieczne i bardziej dzikie miejsca, mam rację?